


Of Course, Dear

by DaisyDooooo



Series: Dousy Ficlets [14]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, dousy, five-minute fic, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyDooooo/pseuds/DaisyDooooo
Summary: Prompt: Having their hair washed by the other
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: Dousy Ficlets [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009599
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Of Course, Dear

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically a Drabble prompt, but I don’t like being limited. I found a tumbler post with 20 prompts on them so there is more to come. Enjoy.

“Daisy, I know you’re tired, but you have to shower,” Daniel said. She just groaned from the spot she hadn’t moved from since she got home. Daisy had just gotten back from a mission. She was pretty banged up, but medical cleared her to go home. “I promise you will feel better after a shower.”

She looked up at him with tired eyes, “Will you help me?” 

“Of course, come on,” he pulled her off the couch and got her into a warm shower. He hopped in after her and let her lean against his chest for stability. She groaned when he rubbed her shoulders. Poor thing. She’s so sore. 

He carefully ran some shampoo through her hair, making sure to get all of the dried blood out of the highlighted ends of her hair. He detached the shower head and used it to spray all of the suds out of her hair. 

She turned around and wrapped her arms around his torso. “Thank you.”

“Of course, dear.”


End file.
